


Distorted

by easybiz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Language, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easybiz/pseuds/easybiz
Summary: James and Mark are currently deployed in SAS developing their individual gadgets. A small friendship that seems innocent at first, rapidly develops into a possible relationship. The higher-ups take notice and the two boys are offered a chance of a lifetime.
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter One: Strange Dream

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Ubisoft. Do not copy or share without permission. 
> 
> WARNING: This novel involves same-sex relationship, violence and drug use.
> 
> Hello there, I'm bored and apparently I have nothing to do with my life. I've decided to publish this book from my Wattpad. This is my first time writing in the public eye. So feel free to comment grammar mistakes, spelling errors and your overall thoughts about the book. I hope you enjoy the book. 
> 
> Disclamer: To all the people that are dead hard rainbow lore fans I had to make a few adjustments to fit in with the story, sorry in advance.
> 
> Key:  
> A/N author's notes.  
>  _Italicized sentences _thoughts and texts.__

"Mark," screamed the little girl waking from her nightly slumber.

"Sadie, where are you," called her frantic brother. His ears filled with the sound of his own heart.

Mark woke up, drenched with sweat with a splitting headache. His phone was blaring heavy metal with a kick drum uncannily sounding like a heartbeat.

How the hell did this make it into my sleep playlist, must have mixed it up.

With a sigh, Mark rolls over and pauses the song and makes a mental note to remove that later. He glances at the clock, 4:46 am with another sigh he forces himself out of bed.

Mark continues to go through his morning routine. Once he gets out of the shower he's alarm goes off, catching him off guard. _Bloody hell, I fucking hate that thing_. Mark then proceeds to get dressed and find something to eat.

He opens the fridge to find it's mostly empty, besides a few day old take out and a half case of Red Bull. He finally settles on pop tarts up in the cabinet.

Mark then places the delectable square object in the toaster. He walks out to the patio for a cigarette. Mark takes in the view of the apartment building across the street.

_We all can't be winners, sometimes I wish that I chose a different profession. I wish I could afford a better apartment. I want that fucking lady across the street would stop looking at me through her fucking window._

With that, Mark puts out his cigarette and goes back inside. _Goddammit, I guess I left it an abomination to humanity mode._ Mark clears the smoke and gives up on breakfast. _I'll just get something from the vending machine._

Mark grabs his keys and locks up his apartment. He heads for the parking complex and makes his way to his beat-up cherry red 1999 Honda Accord. After a few tries, he was able to start his car.

The drive through Cheltenham was a slow and tedious drive to the regional government office. Mark's department, the Government Communications Headquarters or GCHQ which is a faction of SAS. The GCHQ is a small department with only a few hundred personnel.

After reaching the parking structure, mark checks in with the security officer. The big towering man gives off a vibe that reads you don't want to fuck with him.

"Good Morning," the security officer says in a cheery tone.

"Morning," Mark replies dryly.

"You've been here, what two years and you don't ha-," Mark interrupts him.

"I just had a bad day."

"All right, all set." His cheery tone seems to be absent from his voice. The officer hands him his ID card, and Mark thanks the man.

"That kid sometimes," the officer mumbles underneath his breath.

Mark swipe the card for the elevator and steps in.

"Mark, hold the elevator," Hollers a man at the security station. Mark put his hand in front of the elevator to prevent it from moving.

James is an interesting character. It seems like nothing can get him down, and he's always in a cheery mood. Even though Mark and James are very different, they somehow constructed a friendship.

"Thanks, mate," James said in his overall cheery tone.

"No problem," Mark responds in his usual monotone voice.

"What's got up your ass did you have a bad-."

"What floor," Mark interrupted him, annoyance growing in his voice.

"I'm going to stop by your part of the woods, Markus ."

"I hate you when you call me that."

"I know that's why I said it."

Mark smashed B3. The elevator groans to life, announcing its presence by alerting its occupants of it's intended destination.

James thought to himself. _Think, Think, what to say, I can't stand to see him so gloomy._

"Hey, you should stop by the lab to see my new project, it kinda kicks ass."

"Maybe, if I have time."

"You spent months on that stupid jammer, maybe you should take a break."

"Maybe," his annoyance growing even more.

With that the elevator dings, Mark and James step out and go their separate ways.

_Why do I have to be such a dick, I guess I'm just in a bad mood. I'm so sorry, Sadie._

Mark makes his way to his work station. Where a working prototype of his project sits.

He then proceeded to start working where he left off last night. The goal of his jammer is to analyze singles and pick out the enemy frequencies and jam them instead of jamming all the frequencies, including his teammates.

A few Red Bull and smoke break later.

 _I think that does it, I'm ready to test it. I'll have to take it to the lab ferret cage to check it. I guess I'll be meeting up with James after all_.

Just then, a tall black lady walked through the door of a technical office. She was giving off an 'I will eat your balls for lunch' type of vibe. She was definitely a woman in power. She was wearing a very sleek black blazer and a matching skirt. What was weird, her visitor tag had no name.

Mark turns around back to his desk and pretends to be working on his project. _It's best if I mind my own business._

 _Shit, shit, shit, I can feel her staring right through me._ Mark turns around to face the mysterious lady.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I was curious about your project over here," the lady spoke with a cold demeanor.

"Well, um... What do you want to know?" Mark was frantic trying to find his words, it was hard for Mark to talk to this person.

"Well, I briefed it with SAS, you should have all the specs that you need."

"Mr..." The lady glances at Mark's ID tag. "Chandar, I'm not from SAS or GCHQ."

"Oh, sorry for misunderstanding, It's an advance Signal Disruptor," Mark said while gaining confidence from his project.

"Like a Jammer."

"Not quite it's capable of analyzing radio frequencies and allow team devices to function even while on the same frequency as the enemy. Thus making the enemy devices inoperable."

_I lost her too much information._

"That's amazing, how do you separate the different devices."

Every device produces a slightly different width modulation that allows you to separate them out.

"Very interesting, Mr. Chandar," she said in a warm tone. She wrote something down on the piece of paper and moved on.

_What the fuck was that. And what did she write down? I wonder what I can test with my project._

He heads to the armory, grabs two remote detonators, and two RC drones. Then heads to the elevator.

Once he arrives on his floor, he heads towards the lab with his Signal Disruptor and the devices he picked up at the armory.

He pushes the doors open to the lab, people are testing everything and anything, so It didn't surprise him when he saw that lady again. But she's talking to James.

_Wow, this going to be good._

"As you can see, uh... As you can see, this remote detonated gas is beneficial in a tactical situation."

"This is an excellent idea, Mr. Porter," She said in her usual cold demeanor.

She writes something on a piece of paper, then the lady leaves and moves on to the next person. Mark then walks up to James.

"I uh um... Wow, dude." Mark sarcastically says.

James punches Mark in the arm.

"Dick."

"Sorry I had too, if you show me yours, I'll show you mine," said kind of devious. Mark winks at James.

"Right here in front of everyone? James said in a hushed whisper.

_Yes_

"No, your project."

"We can do it in chamber three."

James picks up his project and two gas masks. And heads for the chamber. Mark follows him.

 _He better be impressed, I may not be smart in computer shit, but I sure as shit can make a gas bomb_. Thought James.

Mark and James enter the chamber and close the door. Once they suit up. Mark has an idea.

"Since I'm wearing a stupid gas mask, I might as well make it look cool."

Mark grabs the white masking tape on the table and makes an x on the mouthpiece.

 _Holy shit, that's cute as fuck_ , James thinks to himself.

"That's pretty bloody fucking cool mate, but not as cool as this."

James throws his remote gas grenade and pulls the trigger. The entire room fills with a cloud of yellow smoke.

"That's enough to kill 10 people or more."

Just then, Mark starts choking, his hands around his throat. And then he drops to the ground. James drops to his knees. The smoke had cleared, so James takes off his mask. James starts to tear up.

"I never had a chance to tell you, I-"

"I what," Mark responded.

"I hate you so much."

"I hate you too."

Mark starts laughing, James punches him hard.

Realizing that he was crying, his face turns bright red.

"My turn, now you showed me yours. It's time to show me mine."

"Shut up," James said a little angry from before.

Mark removes his gas mask. His face is still distorted from the pain. James gets a little too close to his face.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"I'm sorry," Mark says in his usual dry tone.

"Better be," James says back in his cheery tone.

Mark and James remove their protective suit and exit the chamber door. Everybody seems to be looking at them, but they don't seem to notice. Mark grabs his supplies, and they head to the ferrite cage.

"Why do we need to go into a ferret cage to test your jammer?"

Mark opens the door and Usher's James in.

"Because it blocks all incoming and outgoing signals from the outside." "Its to prevent everybody's phone in the building to stop working."

"Makes sense."

Mark pulls out his prototype. And his supplies.

"OK, can you hand me the detonator and the electronic igniter."

James hands the Detonator and igniter to mark. He then turns on the jammer and pushes the sync button. Mark pushes the trigger, then a loud beep was admitted from Mark's prototype.

"Now, you grab the second detonator and igniter, then turn them on."

James did what he was told.

"On the count of three, we push the trigger at the same time."

"Got it."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

 _Please, for the love of God work_. Thought Mark.

Just as Mark expected, his igniter went off.

"Mine didn't work."

"That's what was supposed to happen, your Detonator was jammed because it wasn't synced."

After they tested the detonators, they went ahead and tested the RC drones too. Everything went to plan.

"I can't believe that bucket of bolts works," James said with excitement.

"I can't either."

"Would you look at the time, time for a smoke break."

"A much-deserved break," James scoffed.

"Would you mind if I joined you mate," James asked Mark.

Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

Mark and James put their stuff away and head out the back entrance and sat on a bench.

"Honey, look at this view," James said in a high-pitch impression of a wife.

"If you're talking about the concrete side of the parking structure, it's a beautiful view Hun."

They both chuckle awkwardly.

Mark grabs his pack of smokes and a lighter. He pulls one out and offers a cigarette to James. James obliges and pulls one out. Mark lights his cigarette and then lights James's. They both take a drag.

James tries to suppress a cough. Mark doesn't seem to notice.

_Wow, I haven't smoked since I was a teen, I forgot how good they felt. Maybe it was a nicotine rush, but I'm going to ask him._

"Do you... Want to go drinking after work?"

_Did he just ask me to go drinking? Mark thought._

"Um..." Mark got caught off guard from James' question. "Yeah, I can squeeze you in."

"You know I haven't smoked since I was a teen, right?"

"Are you fucking serious," Mark said a little angry.

"Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1,887 words exact, phew that was a lot. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If you're underage or not a smoker, do not smoke.
> 
> 2/1/20 Grammar and spelling edit.


	2. Chapter Two: Alcohol and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James asks mark out to go drinking.

After work Mark and James start heading for the parking complex. It was already dark and starting to get chilly.

"So... What's the plan," mark asked James.

"I was thinking about taking you to a kick-ass alternative pub I know," James answered with a stupid smile on his face.

"Maybe we can pick up some chicks."

"Maybe."

They both laughed awkwardly, knowing full well that was not a preferred outcome.

 _If you only knew, M_ ark thought to himself.

Mark and James arrived at James Car, a 1998 BMW 3 Sport.

 _Of course, he has a better car than me_ , Mark thought. James notices Mark staring at his car.

"So, you like my car, eh."

"Sure I do, it's way better than my shitty Honda."

"Hey, Honda's are not bad, with the right touch you can make any car fast." James went on to explain the details of his car. "It's supercharged 22psi making roughly 420 in horsepower, it has new clutch pads..."

Mark zoned out because he's not a car guy, you might as well be talking gibberish.

"...and upgraded suspension."

"So what you're saying is it goes fast."

"It halls balls."

"You got to show me sometime."

"Definitely, anyways ill text you the address of the bar.

"It's a date."

They share an awkward laugh as Mark heads for his car.

After a few attempts, Mark managed to start his car. On the way home, his favorite song plays on the radio. He couldn't help singing obnoxiously loud.

Mark lit his cigarette and thought to himself. _I hope I don't fuck this up, it's just a few drinks with my only friend. Don't be weird. Don't drink too much, And for the love of God, don't hit on your best friend._

Mark arrived at the apartment complex to get ready to go drinking with James; meanwhile, James was tearing out his closet, trying to pick something to wear.

James's flat was decently sized and very rustic. High ceilings and exposed fixtures. Concert posters line the wall, and everything was neat and tidy.

He had a hard time picking something out but settled on a plain white t-shirt, a leather jacket, and black jeans.

_You know Mark really needs to get laid, he's so uptight. I swear to God that man never sleeps because he's working on that stupid Jammer._

James continues to get ready. He takes a quick shower and fixes his hair in the mirror. James heads for the door.

 _On my way_ , James texted Mark.

_K, just got out of the shower be there in a bit._

_Don't make me start without you. 😜🍻_

_I won't._

Mark puts his phone down butt ass naked pacing around in his apartment.

_Don't fuck up, Don't fuck up, Don't fuck up..._

He heads over to the medicine cabinet in his bathroom and takes his anti-anxiety medication. Unintentionally ignoring the warnings against using it with alcohol.

Mark glance in the mirror, his once light blue eyes has seemed to have darkened. His cheekbones have become more noticeable along with the bags under his eyes.

_Man, I need to stop staying up so late._

He decided to get dressed, his clothing selection was not optimal. Black slacks and a gray polo was the best he could come up with.

As Mark was heading towards the door, he heard his phone, Buzz.

Hey, where you?

Just leaving the apartment.

Seriously dude, don't take all day.

James sat at the bar, already a few shots in. The bartender was attending to another customer.

"Hey baby, you wa..." The man burps about ready to puke. "Wanna come home with me."

"Sorry, hun, you're not my type," said the bartender trying not to escalate the situation.

"You ungrateful bitch, I'm going to..."

"What, kill her," James interrupted.

James walked over to the man sitting a few stools next to him.

"I think you had enough, mate."

The man stands up and attempts to punch him. James intercepted the punch twist the man hand and hooked his foot, dropping him to the floor. With one swift move, he already had him on his stomach with his right hand behind his back.

"I think you had enough, mate." Said James in the man's ear. "Go home," James said, making his way to his spot at the bar.

The bartender had a very alternative look. She was wearing a Slipknot t-shirt and ripped jeans. Her face was given off an edgy warmth. Her pixie haircut was dyed purple and a little messy.

The bartender made her way to James.

"You did not have to do that," she said, looking directly into James's eyes.

"It was no problem."

"Hey, I'm free in a few hours, if you want to talk."

James saw right through her invitation. So he decided to let her down easy.

"I'm sorry miss, I don't swing that way."

"Oh, why do all the nice hot dudes are always gay."

They share a laugh.

"I'm Lexi, by the way."

"James,"

"Let me know if you need a girl with a strap on."

"Oh, I might have to take you on that"

Lexi moves on to serve other customers.

_Dude, where the fuck are you at. I hope I didn't get scared off._

James takes a swig of his free beer while Mark pulls into the bar.

 _Don't fuck up, shit, shit shit, I need to calm the fuck down_.

Mark grabs his pack of smokes and lights one. With his car running listening to music, he was able to clear his head, so he can start making his way to the pub.

Finally, he entered the establishment and noticed James sitting at the bar.

_Holy shit, he looks so fucking hot. Don't think that he's your friend._

James notices Mark staring and gave him a little wave.

"Over here, mate," James called.

Mark makes his way to the bar and sits next to James. He relaxed a little when he realized that it was an alternative Pub, and his type of music was playing.

_Well, at least I don't hate the music._

"So what's your poison, mate."

Mark shrugged and said, "I really don't drink."

"Hey, Lexi, two Budweiser for me and my friend here."

Lexi bright over two beers and asked with a quizzical look. "Just friends?"

Yup, just a friend from work," James said with a worried expression.

_I've never seen James so tense._

"Oh, ok," Lexi tried to play it off. "Just wondering."

"It's okay, James was back to his usual demeanor.

They both take a swig of their beer, and James asks Mark, "She kinda cute, right?"

_Play it cool, probably the best if I say yes._

"Yes, but she really is not my type."

"So, what is your type?"

_Fuck, I'm digging my self a grave._

"Umm... I guess redheads?"

 _I don't think he knows what he likes_ , thought James.

"Anyways, I like the music playing."

"Its one of my favorite pubs in Cheltenham."

James noticed Mark looked a little uncomfortable. "What bands do you like?"

"I guess I'm into Staind."

"They're a good band."

"I guess I like hard rock, so, Theory of dead man and Five finger death punch."

Mark looked a little more comfortable and started to enjoy himself a little more. They talked about various other bands.

"I need to take a piss," Mark said with a red face, obviously tipsy.

Lexi came up to the bar to clear off the empty bottles.

"He likes you, said Lexi."

"What makes you say that?" James was obviously embarrassed at what Lexi said.

"He hasn't looked at anyone here, but you and his body language are all pointing to the fact he likes you." She leans in closer. "I've been working bars for almost 10 years, I know what love looks like."

"Huh."

"You also like him, don't you," she said kind of sing-song.

"Fuck, what do I do."

"One of you needs to make a move."

"I should probably go check on him."

"Ya, you go do that."

"Hey, Lexi, can I put in a music request?"

"Sure."

"Outside, Staid,"

"That's a good one."

"I know, and a round of Budweiser."

"No, I think you need something stronger to open him up a bit more."

"Two Cactus Jacks."

"Coming right up," she said that she's making her way down the bar to serve other customers.

James headed for the bathroom to see if Mark was all right.

He goes in and couldn't find Mark anywhere. Then he noticed the back entrance.

James walked out to find Mark sitting on a bench, having a cigarette. James sat down next to Mark, and he looked up. Mark looked a little sad.

"What's wrong, mate."

"I was just thinking about her."

"A girlfriend?"

"My sister," Mark said, starting to tear up.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not the time or the place," Mark said while forcing a smile.

James pulled Mark in for a hug, his forehead touching Marks.

"I'm always here for you, mate."

The hug lasted way longer than either one of them expected.

"You're ashing on my good pants."

Mark wiped away his tears and broke their embrace. He ashed his cigarette, and they both went quiet.

"Do you want to head in?"

"Ya, sure."

Mark and James make their way inside. They sit in their regular spot. Their drinks are waiting for them.

"What the fuck is this."

"A Cactus Jack, it'll make you feel better."

Without a second's hesitation, Mark downs the cocktail.

"I'm impressed."

James chugged his drink because he's always up for a good competition.

_Jeez, I'm a little fucked._

"Hey, Lexi, let's see how Mark deals with straight Jack.

"Don't you think the poor boy had enough?" Knowing full well, men can't help themself to a pissing contest.

"Hit Me," Mark said already heavily intoxicated.

"You're the boss," she pours two more shots of Jack.

 _This is going to be good,_ Lexi thought to herself.

They both knock it down, but Mark can't help to cough. Burp

"Attaboy, feel any better?

"Fuck ya."

James requested song plays.

"Oooh, I fucking love this song," Mark starting to slur his words.

"I know you do, mate." James started to feel drunk. "Damn, you're such a lightweight, but that's what makes you cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Sure, I do,"

"I like you," Mark said on the verge of throwing up.

_Did he just tell me that outright, fuck?_

"I like you too."

"I think I'm little too drunk for this shit," Mark said was slurring his words.

Just then, Mark felt a kick in his stomach. The look on Mark's face gave it away.

Like out of a scene of a movie, Mark vomited all over the bars counter and onto the floor.

"I think we better take you home, mate."

"Na, I feel much better," he said about to slip in his own vomit.

"You had too much to drink, sir, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said Lexi, obviously displeased she's going to have to mop the floor.

"You got him?"

"Ya, ill take him home."

"Come on, I got you," Mark said with a hand under Mark's arm.

James called a taxi. A few minutes later, a bright yellow Crown Victorian pulls up to the bar with the two men barely able to keep themselves up straight.

"Where too?" The taxi driver said obviously upset that Mark was covered in puke and entering his cab.

James realized he doesn't know where Mark lives, and he was already passed out in the seat. So instead tells the cab driver his apartment.

Once they got to James's apartment, he paid the man and a generous tip to thank him.

James was barely able to get Mark up the steps of his apartment complex.

After trial and error, James managed to get Mark to his apartment.

James grabbed a beer and sat on the couch next to Mark.

"Fag," was all Mark could muster.

"Hey, that makes two of us," James said a little confused. Mark repeated himself, "Fag."

It took a second for James to realize he was talking about his cigarettes. James grabs the pack of smokes from Mark's pocket and pulls two out and hands Mark his and then proceeded to light it.

Surprisingly Mark was able to smoke his cigs no problem. James lights him and says, "Jesus mate, even hammered, you need these coffin nails." They both take a drag in silence.

Mark lays his head on James's shoulders.

"Okay, you're not sleeping in my bed smelling like that"

They both share a drunken laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1,934 words. I guess I'm going to make it a personal goal to keep the chapters long. I plan on making the next chapter, saucy. 😈  
> 2/1/20 Grammar and spelling edit.


	3. Chapter Three: Drunk in Love (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark arrives at James apartment drunk and needs to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut feel free to continue on to the next chapter.

"Okay, you're not sleeping in my bed, smelling like that," said James.

They both share a drunken laugh.

"And whose fault is that."

"All right up, you smell like shit."

James helps Mark off the couch and into the bathroom. He sets him on the toilet.

"Take a shower, towels are in the closet."

As James was reaching for the handle, Mark called out.

"James."

"Yeah."

"Could you help me out a little."

"What do you mean."

"To help me get undressed, I'm a little shit faced."

"You and me both, you know this was not the way I thought I would see your dick.

They both laughed.

Okay, let's get you undressed.

James starts to untie his shoes, then made his way to his socks. Next, he begins to unbutton his Polo.

Once he had his shirt removed, he took a second to admire Mark's packs.

"For a nerd, you're pretty ripped," he starts to feel him up. "I guess all that S.A.S drills paid off."

James made his way to Mark's slacks. He unbuttoned Mark's pants and pulled them down.

"You sure about this?"

"I can't even stand."

"Fair enough."

He grabbed Mark's boxers and pulled them down to his ankles. It took all of James will power not to stare.

Gulp, "Jesus fucking christ, your dick is big."

James helped Mark into the shower and had to fight off the urge to swallow it whole, right then there.

"If you need anything, just holler."

James headed out of the bathroom a little uncomfortable from the tent in his pants.

_Jesus Mark, I want you so bad. No, I need you._

James grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch, thinking about Mark.

_Everything about him is so perfect, I wish I could've seen it sooner. I never knew he liked me._

Mark calls from the bathroom, and James got up so quick he nearly spilled his beer.

James walks into the bathroom.

"What you need, mate."

"Can you hand me a towel?"

"Sure."

James helped Mark out of the shower.

 _There something different in the way he looks at me,_ Thought Mark.

James and Mark sit on the couch.

"Is there something wrong," Mark asked.

"No, why," James responded, obviously confused by Mark's question.

"You look... different."

"You know mark, I think I really like you."

Mark's heart skipped a beat, and butterflies erupted his stomach.

"You know, I think I like you too.

James turns to face Mark. And looks directly into Mark's steel-blue eyes. Mark tilts his head as an invitation, his eyes filled with lust. James gladly accepted, and their lips touch, gently at first. But eventually escalated, James pushed his tongue deep into Mark's mouth, and he returns the favor. Around and around their tongues dance in their newly founded cave exploring every inch. Moans admitted from both parties, ready to keep ongoing.

Their kiss broke, and James kissed his way down to marks pecks, making sure to play with them. Licking and biting them until they harden. "You like that, Markus, Don't ya." All poor Mark could make was a loud, deep moan. "Enough games, let's explore elsewhere."

Mark's breath quickened as James followed his adman hair to its intended destination. Mark couldn't help himself to wake the sleeping giant. "What do you know, mate, you don't have whiskey dick after all." Mark let out a deep chuckle that quickly turned into an animalistic growl.

James couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted it so bad. James finally reached for Mark's towel. "You sure?" Mark shook his head, yes.

Mark was sobering up a little from the adrenaline. "What are you waiting for, I'm sick of being teased I want to be pleased," Mark tone was barely over a growl.

The outline of Mark's throbbing cock could visibly be seen underneath his towel. James stopped for a second to admire. He can already feel ecstasy growing in his pants. "Fuck your dick is so fucking big," James's mouth watered just looking at the site of it.

He couldn't hold it back any more James started to nuzzle Mark cock through his towel. Finally, James grabbed Mark's towel and pulled it off. Mark cock standing at attention, ready for some action.

Everything about his 8in penis was perfect. The slight curve and big head made it almost impossible to resist. He wanted him with every fiber of his being. Even his pubic hair with perfect, just the right length.

James licked the pre-cum and teased Mark's head until Mark couldn't hold back his loud grunt and moans. James couldn't hold back. He licked his shaft and buried his face deep in his balls. You could feel the man juices move to his prostate. With that, he took a deep breath and swallowed his cock while. Mark let out a deep moan loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Mark gently caressed James' beautiful hair and pushed hard. It took a bit for James to get past his gag reflex. James pumps faster and faster until he could feel Mark's legs convulsing.

James stopped and looked up, Mark was in pure ecstasy. "Not yet," James said in a hushed whisper. "Your turn, Mark smiled. James sat down next to Mark. Mark dropped to his knees. Mark remove James his T-shirt revealing solid muscle. Mark's dick throbbed. Kissing his heart pecks and making his way to his abs, Mark was not taking it slow. He kissed his way to the belly button line and removed his jeans and underwear rather quickly.

James's 7in dick was already up and adam and on display for Mark. "Damn, your cock is so girthy," he immediately wanted it. Mark grabbed James's balls and sucked his dick whole. Mark is not experienced as James and had trouble dealing with the gag reflex.

"Hey, take it slow and breathe." Mark did what he was told and slowed down. James shaft was moving up and down Mark's throat.

James lifted Mark's head and asked, "You want to take this to the bedroom?"

James helped mark off the floor, and the two lovers made their way to the bedroom. Mark flopped on the bed, and James crawled on top. Their lips match once again while James thrust onto Mark's abdomen.

"Lift your legs up," James said with a hiss.

James opens the drawer and pulled out the lube. With one finger, he gently massaged Marks anus. It felt wired for Mark, but he didn't complain. Then there were two, Mark began to moan.

"You ready, Markus?

"Yes, I want you inside me."

"This is going to hurt at first, but ill go slow.

James grabs his cock a pushes the tip into Mark's ass. Mark had to suppress a yell and hold back tears. James pushes a few inches further, hitting Marks g spot, they both moan in pleasure. That was James to thrust faster. Both of them letting out deep guttural moans. James then quickened his pace.

"Mark I'm g-"

James thrust into Mark hard while expelling his seamen into Mark's ass. It felt good for him and Mark.

"Sorry," James said.

Maybe a little more of a worming next time, you're going to pay for that.

James flops next to Mark, both heaving heavily.

"Great, I get to take another shower to clean this shit."

"Oh, but you get to take one with me.

"Oh, ill take one with you, right after I dirty you up just a little."

Mark rolled over on top of James. Passionately kissing.

"You think your top dog now?"

"We both know your my bitch, now get on your hands and knees.

"I'm to-."

"Now," Mark said in a growl.

Unable to argue, James did what he was told. James got on all fours, and Mark lubed him up.

This time Mark had no mercy. He was erratic and could not contain himself. James half screamed, half moaned. Mark enjoyed watching him in pain. Once James got used to it, they both moaned with ecstasy. Mark bent over and growled in James's ear.

"Told you that you'd pay."

"I'll keep this in mind for next time, James said with a smirk.

Mark thrust his 8in cock into James's ass until he was about to cum. He pulled out and laid down.

"Suck,"

"As you wish,"

James sucked marks dick until he finished in his throat. But he did not stop just to make Mark suffer. James rolled over to face Mark.

"I can make you pay too, but I wasn't going to bring that little party trick at least until our third date.

"You seem to have this planed for a while."

"This, no."

"Dating you, maybe."

"Well, I'm going to hit the shower."

"I'll join you in a minute."

With that, Mark heads for the bathroom. And James struggles to get himself out of bed.

_I can't believe that just happened, but I'm glad it did._

"Fuck, that hurts," James said to no one.

James walks into the bathroom to see Mark white-knuckling the bathroom sink.

"You all right?"

Ya, I'm fine," Mark said a little out of breath.

James walks up to him and puts his arm around him.

"Everything is going to be fine," he said with worrying in his voice.

Immediately Mark calms down in the presence of James. Just then, James noticed the hickey on his neck.

"What the fuck mark."

Mark just laughed and tilted his head, revealing his and pointed to the one on his belly.

"Oh, might have got carried away with that one."

They both laugh and stumble to the shower. Mark grabs his stuff, and they leave for the bedroom.

The two lovers sit in bed. Mark pulls out his pack of smokes and offers one.

"You know that shits bad for you, right."

"I just had an excellent screwing, so a cigarette is recommended.

"Your doctors tell you that."

"No, but every 80s sitcom did."

James takes a cigarette then lights his then marks.

"You know, you're a bad influence."

"Likewise."

"Let's make it official."

"What do you mean."

"Mark Chandar, will you be my boyfriend."

"Okay?"

 _Okay? Really that's all?_ James thought.

"What we're expecting, firework or 'oh yes, James, a million times, yes?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, ill be your boyfriend."

"I'm glad that's settled, I'm tired as dog shit."

With that, James veers off the lamp.

"Night, Boyfriend."

"Night, Boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1631 words. I had fun writing this. Smut not really my favorite, but I tried. The next chapter should be done in a few days.  
> 2/1/20 Major grammar and spelling edit.


	4. Chapter Four: The Morning After

Marks nostrils filled with smoke. He was already light-headed, and his vision was fading. A little girl scream could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Sadie, where are you."

Mark rushed for the door. His reality broke, in a blink of an eye, he transported to what seemed to be a funeral home. It was nighttime, and no one was there. In the middle of the room was a child-size casket.

"I'm so sorry, Sadie."

The casket opens, revealing a little girl. There was something wrong with her. Mark sisters ghastly complexion plagued his memory. The face of his beloved sister was blackened with fourth-degree burns down to the bone.

"Why did you leave me, Marky."

Mark wakes up, and his head was pounding a little, disorientated.

_Where am I, what happened last night?_

Slowly but surely, Mark realized what happened yesterday.

_Ok, I went drinking with James. We got drunk and... I somehow managed to get to his apartment. Oh my god, we fucked. Then he asked to be my boyfriend. I can't believe that happened._

Just then, Mark realizes who's body was pressed up against his. James's arm wrapped around Mark's shoulders. The bearskin contact gave him relief.

Mark opened his eyes to find ibuprofen, a glass of water, and an unopened pack of Marlboro Smooths.

_I love this man so much._

Mark took the ibuprofen and lit a cigarette.

_How long did I sleep?_

Mark glances at the clock.

_11:48 am, Jesus, I don't know when the last time I've slept for more than five hours._

"I thought I smelled cancer," James said, standing at the doorway.

"Is the part where you patronize me."

"Sure, I'm your boyfriend, after all."

"So, what's next?"

"I was thinking we get something to eat."

"Food sounds good, and I'm starved."

Mark gets dressed and follows James into the kitchen.

"How about chicken stir fry?"

"I thought you meant to go out to eat?."

"Nope, I'm going to treat you right."

"Well, at least one of us can cook, I would burn water.

"That may be true, but everyone is good at something."

James turns on the stove and starts to mix the sauce and oil in the pan.

"So, what do you think that lady was doing at SAS headquarters."

"You mean the black lady that was up in everybody business yesterday," James said. "I figured she was one of the higher up."

"Nope, she told me point-blank she was not from SAS or GCSQ."

"Then how did she get clarence."

"I don't know, but I think where going to find out."

"Hmm, I saw her talking to Seamus."

"Whose that."

"The gentle giant with that big hammer."

"Oh, he seemed nice, but I tried to keep my distance."

"He is the kindest and caring person I know at SAS, a little hot-headed, though."

"Anyone who is over 6'5 and easily over 14 stones ( ** _200_** _lbs)_ I just don't trust them.

"I don't know I think he's kind of cute."

"That's because you have a be... Bloody hell, you have a bear fetish."

"Maybe."

"Is that why you like me?"

"Your tall, but you don't have the muscle."

"That's not what you were saying last night."

"Maybe a little but your way to lanky."

"Shut up, shorty," Mark said, knowing it would piss off James.

"I may be short, but I can kick your ass, besides 5'8 is a good height."

Mark walked up to James and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin above James's scalp.

"I think I did most of the ass-kicking last night."

"True, but you were five minutes in and done."

"Ouch."

"Sorry, mate, did I hurt your ego?"

"I was drunk."

"So was I, alright move, I need to season the meat."

James grabs the seasoning from the cabinet and turns off the stove.

"I think that does it."

Mark took a second to look around. His apartment might as well have been a closet compared to James.

_How the hell did he afford this?_

Mark sits at the table while James serves the dish.

"Wow, that looks delicious."

"Anything for my silent lover."

James sits down next to Mark.

"This stir fry is fucking amazing."

"So Mark, tell me about yourself.

"What do you want to know?"

"Your life and how it became to be."

"Well, I born in England, a lower-class working family." "My mother was a teacher in science and engineering, and my father was a mechanic."

"I wasn't much of a talker besides to my family and a few other people."

"I've noticed."

"I graduated Secondary School when I was 12 and got an internship at a security system company." "I... I worked there until I lost my family."

"I'm so sorry, Mark, if you don't mind me asking, what happened."

"It was a house fire, I was the sole survivor," Mark said in the verge of tears. "Excuse me."

Mark was shaken up. He got out of his seat and locked himself in the bathroom.

Panicking, James banged on the door.

"You all right in there?"

"I... just need a moment."

_Do not do anything stupid, Mark._

Mark was pacing back and forth.

_It wasn't your fault, It wasn't your fault, It wasn't your fault._

Tears fell down mark checks. James worried about his boyfriend grabbed a paperclip from his desk and pushes it in the lock. The lock clicks and swings open. Mark was sitting on the floor. James sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, everything going to be ok?"

Is it though, I can't mention my family without turning into a blubbering mess."

"Hey, we all got issues," James said with sadness.

He pressed his forehead against Marks.

"I will always be here for you." "If you need someone to lean on, then lean on me."

The drastic change in James' voice surprised mark a little. Mark calm down and collected himself.

"I'm sorry."

"Is this why you close off everyone?"

"Probably."

"Would it help to talk about it?"

"I don't think right now is a good time."

"So what did you do after the fi- the internship."

"I got accepted into Cambridge."

"Well, obviously, with that big noggin of yours."

James played with his hair.

"Then I got picked up by GHQC then went through SAS boot camp." "I became a signals intelligence officer." "I requested a transfer to the lab, so I can start working on my project, then I met you."

"Wow, you been through a lot," James said, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"You can say that what about you?"

"How about we take this discussion off my bathroom floor?"

"Yeah."

Mark and James make their way back to the kitchen and sit back down.

"I was never really good at school, so my parents homeschool me." "Outside of a normal school, I got a liking to science and math." " Even though my parents pushed me to excel in academics, they were abusive." So I ran away, forged an ID, and joined the army."

"Seems like something you would do," Mark flashed a quick smile.

"My superiors caught on a little too late, and instead of discharging me, they transferred me to SAS."

"Huh, well, I'm glad they didn't, or I wouldn't have met you."

"Well I'm glad they didn't either, James smiled back with a mouthful.

Mark and James finish their lunch and clean up the table. They both decide to put on a horror movie to pas the time. It may have been an excuse for James to snuggle mark, but he didn't mind.

"This movie is shit, yes let's go exploring this unmarked cave," Mark ridiculed the movie.

"Your shit, I like it."

"Of course you do, I don't see much use of horror movies anyway."

"Much use?" "Its a movie, not a tool." "It's meant to entertain you not to have a purpose."

"I just don't see the need to watch formulated bullshit."

"Maybe you should pick the movie," James said, giving Mark a push.

They finish their movie. It was a quarter to five.

"I best be heading off."

"Leaving so soon?"

"I got laundry and meds to take."

"All right, let's get you home."

James puts Mark puke stain clothes in a grocery bag while Mark looks around the apartment for his stuff.

"Have you seen my wallet?"

"Did you have it last night?"

"I don't know I was too shitfaced to remember."

"Its probably at the bar or in your car."

"Hope so."

Mark and James leave the apartment and head for James's car.

"Wait, how did we get to your apartment, you didn't drive right."

"No, we took a taxi, and I picked up my car this morning."

"Ok, good, that would have been bad."

"I'm reckless but not that reckless."

Mark and James hop into the car. James shifts the car into gear, and they make their way downtown.

"Bloody hell, can you slow down a bit."

James just laughed and shifted up and slammed on the gas.

"Sorry, mate, I have a lead foot."

"Your lead foot is going to get us killed."

"Just relax and enjoy yourself, your perfectly safe," James said, blasting by another speed sign.

_Ok, relax a bit, enjoy the adrenaline."_

Mark relaxes and lets go of the oh-shit-handle.

"There you go, mate, it's not so bad when you get used to it."

"I figure your right, it is kinda fun."

"Right."

James drifts into an intersection, and mark could not help to laugh at James's extreme way of driving.

"Now you're just showing off."

"Maybe," James flashes his devilish smile.

James pulls into the bar with Mark's shitty Honda out front. James and Mark exit the car.

"My wallet is not in the car."

"Let's go ask to see if anyone turned it in."

They headed into the bar, Lexi was serving customers.

"What can I get you boys," Lexy said with a smile.

"I lost my wallet last night, and I was wondering if I left it here."

"Yup, it's in the back."

"Thank you so much."

Lexi headed for the back room to fetch Mark's wallet. When she returned, she notices Mark's hickey.

"Looks like you two hit it off."

"What do you mean by that," James asked.

Lexi taps on her neck.

Oh, I figure your right, Mark says with a nervous laugh.

"Can I get you two anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"Sorry for puking on your floor."

"It was nothing, you be surprised how many times I have to clean that up in a night."

"Well, we better get going."

"All righty, I got some impatient customers anyways."

They arrived at Mark's Car.

"I had fun," Mark stated.

"I had fun too."

"Well, I better go."

"Hold on a second, come here."

Mark walks towards James.

"I think you're forgetting something."

James grabs Mark's face, and their lips gently pressed together.

"Now, you can go."

Mark enters his car and gives James a wave. He starts his car and makes the treck home.

Aurelia sat at her desk, sipping an iced coffee. Beth, her secretary, knocks on the door.

"Come in," Aurelia says in a cold tone.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the SAS personal records just came in, I figured I'd let you know."

"I appreciate it, just leave it on the desk."

Beth drops off the files and exits her office. Aurelia turns on a voice recorder.

Mike Baker, age 53, VIP status. Mr. Baker received Flying Cross and Conspicuous Gallantry Cross. No higher education. Known languages, English, French, and Spanish. No known psychological trauma. Tactical score 230, IQ 137. Status Approved.

Mark Chandar, age 24, Exceptionally intelligent and high deductive reasoning. College education, Bachelor of Science and Engineering, and a Ph.D. in Electrical Engineering. Known languages, English, Korean, French, Japanese, and Spanish. Psych report lost family at an early age, this may be the root cause of Mr. Chander's lack of communication. Further investigation needed. Tactical score 142, IQ 158. Status Approved.

Seamus Cowden, age 32. Exceptional strength and endurance. Hold multiple records in SAS for speed and strength. Bachelor's degree in engineering. Known languages English and Scots. Psych report lost mother and sister in a car accident. Known to be caring and kind but a little hot-headed. Tactical score 343, IQ 126. Status Approved.

James Porter, age 29. Vast tactical knowledge and keen perception. Known for his innovation and strategic perspective. No higher education. Reported Mr. Porter exiles at learning on his terms. Known languages, English German and Spanish. Psych report, Mr. Porter, is known for lack of personal safety. A thrill-seeker and a rule breaker. With his narcissistic attitude and dark humor could be possibly brought on by the abusive relationship of his parents as a child. Tactical score 180, IQ 145. Status Approved.

Aurelia picks up her phone.

"Yes, how can help you, Ms. Arnot."

"Book me a flight to Cheltenham."

"Yes, of course, Ms. Arnot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/01/20 Lots of dialog, so a little short sorry. Plan on going back and doing some quick grammar fixes. See you guys in the next chapter.
> 
> 3/15/20 UPDATE Accidentally deleted this chapter. My health has taken a turn for the worst. With dialysis treatments and struggling to keep my school work a float I've lost interest in writing. I know that's not fair for my fellow viewers but it's the sad truth. But recently I've started thinking about picking up the story so hopefully I can get back on track. Much love.


	5. Chapter Five: The Unexpected Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and James get an unexpected phone call.

Mark sits on his balcony, a lit cigarette in hand. A staring contest persisted across the street from him and his crazed neighbor. He not exactly sure what her interest is or why this has been going on for months. But at that this rate someone's going to drop dead, but Mark's rest assured that he has at least 50 years over her, Hopefully.

_Fuck it. You win, hag._

The few short steps to his balcony door wasn't a pleasant one. A wood panel gave way, and Mark stumbled to the door.

"Fuck," Mark screamed in pain. And right on cue, one of his lovely Neighbors hollered back some words of encouragement.

"Shut the fuck up. We're trying to sleep."

_Asshole_

Once Mark made it inside, he went through his routine. Even on a Sunday, it's straight to work. It was the only way to keep his mind from wandering back to the previous night. Mark never knew himself to be the Head Over Heels type, probably because he's never been in a relationship in the first place.

Meanwhile, Aurelia stared at the window. The rolling landscape captivated her. She was lost in thought. In the middle of writing a speech, a knock could be heard at the cabin door.

"Come in."

"Mrs. Arnot, we will be arriving shortly, please buckle yourself in," the pilot announced.

The private jet paid for by the recently reactivated Rainbow Six Siege started to make its decline to the landing strip at SAS headquarters.

When the jet landed, she was greeted by Sergeant Tableham and was escorted to his office.

"So what's the pleasure, Mrs. Arnot," the Sergeant barked, pouring two glasses of scotch.

Without a second thought, Aurelia downed the cup of scotch, and she responded.

"I've made my decision."

The Sergeant laughed, "Already."

"Sergeant, with all due respect, we are currently on a very tight schedule. The white masks' influence is starting to become a problem."

"All right, let's see the candidates."

Aurelia pulls out a briefcase and hands the sergeant the Personnel files that she selected.

"Mr. Chandar..." the Sergeant laughs. "Do you honestly think this kid suitable for your precious team."

"With all due respect, Mr. Chandar is a bright individual, so yes, I honestly do."

"He's a fucking bed-wetter barely even a soldier."

_This guy is an egotistic pig._

"I could honestly give to shits what you think." "I think I know what's best for my team." "Do your damn job and finalize the transfer paperwork." "Do not make me ask again."

Aurelia left without saying a word.

Meanwhile, James sat on the couch in his apartment, watching some action movie to pass the time. His phone rang.

"Hello..." "14:00" "Understand sir." *click*

_This can't be good._

*ding*

He picked up his phone once again to receive a message from Mark.

_I just called in for a briefing?_

_Same Here_

_What the fuck so crucial on a bloody Sunday._

_I don't know, mate, but it can't be good._

_Well, I guess you will see me at the base. 😍_

Mark put his phone down and started to get ready for the unannounced briefing.

What the fuck do they want from me?

His brain was running circles mulling over the question. But he drew a blank. Mark and James decided to go in together. So Mark waited for James in the parking lot.

What took you so long

"I had to iron my uniform. I haven't done laundry in a while."

"Jesus you smell like alcohol."

Mark proceeded to pull out a breath mint.

"Bloody hell, it was my day off."

"I'm not judging, but we have a meeting with Tableham on a fucking Sunday."

They both left and entered the building, went through the usual check-in, and enter the elevator.

Hold it, Seamus yelled at the two also in uniform. Mark held the door, respectively.

"Good Afternoon." Seamus bellowed.

"Afternoon," James responded and nudged mark, but he stayed quiet.

"James laughed nervously and said, you got summoned to this mysterious briefing too?"

"Sure did, but for me, I can't figure it out what for?"

_At least I'm not the only one in the dark,_ thought mark.

The elevator came to a stop, and the three stepped out. The trio made their way to the briefing room Mike was already seated half asleep. The four men sat at the briefing room table meant to accommodate a larger occupancy. The doors open, revealing no other than Aurelia in a black suit carrying a large briefcase.

She starts a presentation and silently hands the four folders with the respective names. Upon the display was the words Rainbow Six Siege Anti-Terrorist Unit.

"My name is Aurelia Arnot. I am the new head of the reactivated rainbow initiative. You four have been selected to participate in the rainbow unit. This is no longer about protecting your country. This war has no bounds. As you may know, the white-masked influence is steadily climbing, and acts of terrorism are on a global scale." She changes to the next slide and goes on to show off some of the white masks work.

"... Due to their influence, this is what led to the reactivation of Rainbow Six Siege. We must put a stop to these menace to society. Detailed in your briefing packet are your transportation instructions. I look forward to working with each and one of you."

With that, she left the room leaving the four dumbfounded.

"Bloody hell, mate," James spat.

Seamus still dumbfounded, "I guess we pack now?"

"I could use a different change in scenery, how about you kid," Mike said, looking at mark.

Mark just nodded.

"He doesn't talk that much."

"Is that so, you mean at all."

"No, just a few words here and there."

"Is he retarded?"

"No..." James tried to defend Mark, but he cut him off.

"Or maybe I just don't like you," Mark narrowed his eyes.

Mike just laughed and said, "I think I like you, kid."

The four cleared their way out of the conference room. The elevator ride down to the lobby was quiet. The four men were lost in thought, unsure what the rainbow initiative had in store for them.

Mark and James said their goodbyes And rushed home to pack for the early departure in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you guys so much for your support! It's been a very long time since I posted anything, and I am sorry. Hopefully, I can keep the story on track. Thanks for taking the time to read this garbage.


	6. UPDATE!!!

Been a while, well I have decided to revamp and continue the story. See you in the next chapter!!!


End file.
